


Welcome Home

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Welcome Home

Today was the day. Today was the day that her Ghoul was finally coming home.

She was in the kitchen, setting up their food, transferring them out of their take out containers and onto plates so that it actually looked like a home cooked meal, since she wasn’t a very good cook in the first place, but he knew this and besides, she got him all his favourite food so he should be happy.

Then, there was a knock on the door, followed by the sound of it opening.

In her anticipation, the sound of the knock almost made her drop the food that she was carrying to the table. Then, she hurriedly set it down before running out of the kitchen to the front of the apartment.

There, she saw him dragging in his suitcase just as he closed the door. Her eyes wide, she called out his name before running and crashing into him with a hug.

The Nameless Ghoul looked up as he heard his name, and the moment he saw her, he matched the lit expression on her face.

When he saw her coming towards him, he pulled off his mask and welcomed her in a tight embrace; the scent of her hair turning on every switch in his brain, before he looked at her face and met her lips with a deeply missed kiss.

“Quick, leave your stuff in the living room and come to the kitchen. I got you food!” She said, after the kiss.

The Ghoul simply beamed as he watched her scamper back into the kitchen, her bare feet thudding against the wooden floors.

He didn’t mind the view either, as he ogled her in a pair of tight, vintage style running shorts. He liked the way the white stripe of the hemline ran against the shape of her butt.

He broke out of his miniature trance, and lugged his bags to the living room.  
He set his things on the floor, took off his jacket and flopped himself down on an armchair.

“You’re gonna love this, I got all your favourites!” She called out from the kitchen.

“Sounds great, love!” He called back.

But, after not appearing in the kitchen a moment later, curious, she walked out to the living room to find him seated back in the armchair.

She walked towards him, concern starting to grow in her.

“What’s the matter?” She asked, tilting her head down towards him and tucking her hair behind her ear. She then watched him reach out and hold her hand in both of his and seemingly play with it, interlocking his fingers with hers and caressing her skin.

Then he looked up at her, “I think in my excitement to get home, I forgot how tired I was, and it’s catching up to me.” He said with a weak smile, before giving a kiss to the back of her hand.

She sighed as she gave him a smile in return.

“Come here,” he said, tugging on her hand and reaching for the other. She walked in front of him and he gave another light tug of her hands before she finally knew what he meant.

She put her knees on the armchair, at either side of his thighs and sat herself down, straddling him. He put his hands on her hips, moving them upwards, on her waist and underneath the hem of her shirt.

She put her hands on him, her thumbs along the sides of his face, against his jaw line as she put her forehead against his. She absorbed him for a moment, taking him in; the feel of his body again, the feel of his hands and his familiar musk. She traced soft and gentle kisses along his cheek before she finally got to his lips.

Kissing him was like sating a long standing craving, each day that passed only increased her appetite and once she finally tasted him, it was so much better than she imagined.

As she kissed him, she moved her hands down his chest and his torso. She imagined his body underneath his clothes, her hands going up under his shirt as she felt her way along the heat of his skin.  
She wrapped her arms around him, her palms flat on his back as she absorbed his warmth.

She gave a small roll of her hips, making him moan during the kiss. She broke away from the kiss, her hands going around his neck and giving him another roll of her hips.

“Now, where’s my welcome home present?” He smirked.

She bit her lip and smiled before slowly getting on her feet, her face lingering in front of his before she straightened up.  
She placed her hands on his knees, parting them wider and kneeling between them.

She then lifted his shirt to find his belt buckle. As she undid his belt, he adjusted himself, slightly moving his hips towards her in full participation. She pulled out his half-hard cock and gave it a slow, long stroke.

She saw her Ghoul lick his parted lips as she did this, she smiled at him before putting her lips around the head of his cock. The Ghoul breathed out through pursed lips, before suddenly throwing his head back and groaning.

“Fuck..” he muttered as he looked back down at her.

She knew he had a particularly sensitive spot, she licked and stroked just around the underside of the head of his cock. It was amazing the sounds she could make him do, especially if she overstimulated him; she could leave him breathless as she continued to tease him after he comes.

But she didn’t really feel like doing that, a short tease of this was enough for now, and how she loved the look of wonder and anticipation in his eyes when she stopped.

She stood up and took off her shorts, along with her underwear before she straddled him again. She leaned over him, their eyes trained on each other.

She held his cock against her palm as she rubbed it against her ass, an obvious look of impatience painted on the Ghoul’s face as he let her have her way. But her teasing seemed to backfire as she also became increasingly impatient as she felt the ache between her legs only grow, until she finally, slipped him inside of her.

She lowered herself on his cock ever so slowly, causing the Ghoul’s fingertips to dig into her ass as she did.

She moved herself up and down his cock, their faces so close, that all she could hear were his slow breaths, how he inhaled and shuddered every time he was inside of her.

“Fuck, I missed you so much.” He breathed, his eyes closing as he felt her.

“Mhmm..” she hummed in agreement as she clenched herself around his girth. The Ghoul kissed her, his tongue invading her lips as he found hers.

She broke from the kiss, throwing her head back and moaning as her pace naturally increased.

The Ghoul took this opportunity to handle her breasts. He put his hands up her shirt, slipping them under her bra and giving a good squeeze. She groaned at the added sensation as he kneaded her breasts and soon after, she found him lifting her shirt over her chest and unhooking her bra.

She then gathered what focus she had and pulled on her bra straps out of her shirt sleeves and tossing it aside.  
The Ghoul then gave her breasts another squeeze before sucking on them.  
She groaned, her hands tangling and tugging on his hair as he did this.

Pretty soon she felt her orgasm beginning to build and she rode him harder.

“Fuck yes,” the Ghoul hissed, “that’s it, come for me.” The Ghoul said, leaning back, his hands on her hips.

She only moaned louder when he egged her on, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands gripping his hair tight.

“That’s it, keep going,” the Ghoul’s breath on her ear, “come on my dick, go on.” The Ghoul strained himself, gritting his teeth and fighting to keep his own orgasm from coming because he wanted to see her first.

She gave him a last few strokes of her hips before she gave another loud groan, cursing and saying his name as she came.

Then, her body seemed to deflate and she buried her face in his neck, her arms still around him as she caught her breath.

“I haven’t come that hard in a while,” she breathed.

The Ghoul smiled. “You’re welcome, and now it’s my turn.” He said, before lifting her up and laying her down on the couch.

Her squeal from his lift quickly turned into moans as he started to work his body against hers.

Soon, the sensation he fought to give himself slowly built up again. He watched her underneath him, the silhouette of her breasts underneath her shirt bouncing in time with his thrusts.

She cried out his name again and he felt his hips slightly buck as he neared his orgasm. He put his face against her neck and bit her skin. Oh, how he missed the sound of her moans, the pure ecstasy that manifested through her voice.

“Do you wanna come again?” He panted, kissing her neck.

“Yes, please, yes..” she gasped.

He lifted his head and saw her hand on her clit, but he replaced her hand with his, his thumb rubbing and pressing on her clit.

“Come on, come..” he prompted her, once again making an effort to fight off his own orgasm just to let her have another one.

Then, he felt her walls clench around him, and with her legs wrapping tightly around him, she came; and the moment he felt her come so did he, his hips bucking and finally spilling himself in her.

He leaned over her, catching his breath before he sat back, his cock slipping out of her.

He looked at her, spent and panting with her legs still around him.

“Fuck, you’re so messy..” he whispered, before dragging a finger along her wet slit and putting it in his mouth. She gave a soft moan as she watched him; then, he offered the same finger to her which she also took in her mouth.

“What a mess,” the Ghoul said, moving further back and putting his hand on his moist cock, “do you wanna clean it off for me?”

She licked her lips and nodded, “yes,” she said before crawling towards him at the other end of the couch.

She put her hands on him and licked up the length of his cock, wrapping her lips around it and tasting both him and herself on his cock. The Ghoul ran his hand through and patted her hair as he watched her.

When she finished, she brought her face up to him and kissed him.

“Welcome home.” She said softly to him.


End file.
